Happy Birthday, Yata
by BerryPeach
Summary: It's Yata's birthday, and he only wants one thing. WARNING: heavy swearing, bondage, shibari, yaoi, orgasm denial, etc. All of that cute stuff. Happy birthday, Precious Yata Bab!


Yata Birthday Fanfic

Series: Project K

Pairing: Yata x Fushimi

Rating: M (naturally)

Summary: It's Yata's birthday today, and Fushimi could only think of one thing to give him.

Warning(s): Kink (bondage, shibari, toys, orgasm denial, and bratty trickery khehehe. Also cursing.)

Mmkay, without further ado-enjoy!

The morning was the same as usual-teeth were brushed, hair was covered with the usual beanie, and the normal clothes were sported. Yata's life had recently become rather dull since drama died down, and honestly… Yata didn't mind.

What he DID mind, however, was how stubborn and hypocritical that scheming jerk of a boyfriend was. Always saying shit like "You're so cute when you're angry, Yata," or "I love the faces you make when I fuck you raw."

Tch… dick. Yata WOULD call him an asshole, but seeing as how Fushimi never allowed Yata to top him, he couldn't in good conscience call the blue-haired boy an asshole. You know… since he didn't even know what Fushimi's ass felt like.

"Mmnh… morning~" an aloof voice spoke up as the man laid himself against the doorframe, naked as one can be.

"Mornin…" Yata grumbled from around a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

Fushimi frowned a bit as he walked up behind Yata, massaging his shoulders. "Is everything alright?" he asked, "you sound mad-did I do something?"

Yata tilted his head backwards, staring at Fushimi upsidedown with his forehead pressing against the man's torso. "I dunno, I'm waiting to find out."

"I don't understand."

Yata narrowed his eyes. "Is there any… special 'occasion' going on today…?" Fushimi looked away to think for a moment, before he gasped.

"Ah!~ We're interrogating that new prisoner today at work! Agh, I'm late!" Fushimi hissed before he took off running for the bedroom to quickly get dressed in his uniform.

Running past Yata as quickly as a summer breeze, he paused to peck Yata on the lips. "I'll be home later tonight," he spoke quickly with an eager smile as he ran out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Yata to marinate in the heavy silence.

Slamming his spoon into the empty bowl, he shoved away from the table. "Tch… jerk…" Yata muttered, sounding more saddened than angered.

Of course, Fushimi knew it was the little copper's birthday-how could he have forgotten such an important day? But he didn't want Yata to catch on to his birthday surprise. The kid was almost nearly impossible to shop for! He was so stubborn and prideful, never wanting anything to be just gifted to him, and honestly it was a difficult enough task to get him to fess up about what day his birthday was on!

As hard as Fushimi worked and slaved over what to get Yata for his birthday… the only thing Fushimi could think of that Yata would truly be impressed with… ngh. Perish the thought. Fushimi would NOT bottom. NEVER.

This was until three weeks ago, however, when Yata had been particularly insistent on topping, and when Fushimi gave a flat out rejection, Yata seemed… sad. That hurt kitten face tore Fushimi up inside, as well as Yata withholding sex ever since. Fushimi tried his damnedest to get that brat to think things over and try to understand Fushimi's point of view, but he always caught Fushimi off-guard by asking "And what would be so horrible? If I do it, certainly you can."

Sooo flash forward to July 20th. Yata should be out at his part time job by now, and the raven-haired man was of course not even at work. He took the day off, unbeknownst to the little skateboarding spitfire. He needed time to prepare for Yata's birthday celebration as well as the destruction of Fushimi's pride.

The black plastic bag seemed to make a ridiculous amount of noise as Fushimi snuck into the apartment. Why did everything get so damned noisy whenever he tried to be quiet?!

Locking the door behind him, Fushimi immediately proceeded to close and lock all windows and blinds, setting up the 'atmosphere'. He knew what his lover liked, and he knew exactly how to set things up.

Now all that was left was to wait…

"Ngh-fuck-urgh DAMMIT GOD UGH, COME ON!" Yata snarled in frustration as he blindly wrestled with the keys to unlock the door, before he dropped them and growled out more profanities. "Piece o shit keys… damned door… hrmngh…" he grumbled grumpily. Yata was in no mood to play games, so when he saw the pitch black house, he sighed again. Another obstacle.

"I'm home," Yata called out, surprised when Fushimi actually answered.

"Heyyy, welcome home~" Fushimi chimed from one of the rooms.

"Fushimi-baka, why are you sitting around in the dark?" he called out, blindly flailing his arms around to find a lightswitch, when a hand took a firm hold of his. "Eh…?" he asked, looking up and squinting his eyes, making out a faint outline of Fushimi's figure.

"Oi, I have a surprise for you." Fushimi mumbled into Yata's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"If you're trying to butter me up, 'Shimi, I swear to God I'll-nnmph-!" Yata's threat was cut off as Fushimi kissed him softly yet passionately. No tongue, no aggression, just his feelings.

"Yata, sweetie… shut up." he grumbled. As he stood so closely to the redhead, it became apparent that Fushimi wasn't just wearing his normal clothes, but something soft and silky-a robe..? Hm… interesting change of apparel.

Yata let Fushimi guide him through the house, letting out a muttered curse as he stubbed his foot on a leg of the table. After a few minutes, Fushimi stepped behind Yata and covered his eyes, letting Yata step on top of his feet and walk him into the bedroom. "Happy birthday, Mi~sa~ki~," Fushimi purred into Yata's ear, doing his best not to let the fear creep into his voice. Fushimi would be a damned liar if he said he wasn't nervous.

As he drew hius hands back from Yata's eyes, Yata blinked a few times as his vision focused on a 'tool chest' perched on top of the bedside table, accompanied with several lubricants, and a roll of condoms. Beside those are lovely lit candles. Fushimi stepped around to see Yata's face, and Yata seemed a little… sad. Uh oh.

"M-Misaki…?" he asked apprehensively.

"I thought I said you weren't gonna fuck me." Yata turned away, looking rather sour. Fushimi opened his mouth before closing it, his cheeks burning red.

"…I-I know… I… I-I'm letting you top tonigh-"

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Yata's head snapped back up to Fushimi, grabbing him by his face.

Caught off guard by this adorable reaction, Fushimi began to laugh. "I wouldn't joke about something like this, baka!" He joked, before he slid back onto the bed, the disheveled robe sliding off of one of his shoulders. "…J-Just be gentle. I've… I've never been on bottom before." he admitted quietly.

A sly grin spread across Yata's face, the mood changing almost instantly. Why did Fushimi feel as though he had walked straight into a trap? Proooobably because he did.

Pressing one knee onto the mattress, pulling his shirt off quickly before climbing up on top of Fushimi completely, Yata let out a soft groan as he ground his groin against Fushimi's, leaning down to nibble and bite at Fushimi's neck.

"Nnh-f-fuh… mnnh…" Fushimi groaned, hardening just from the love bites. Yata knew exactly where to go on this beautiful man beneath him.

"Oi… Fushimi… what are the boundaries?" he asked warily, not wanting to overstep anything. Fushimi pulled Yata down for a deeper kiss this time.

"It's your birthday, do what you wish for…"

"But I-"

"Misaki, hmh… just… were you thinking about me last time you jerked yourself off?" Yata blushed and began to stammer in response.

"O-O-Of course, b-baka!" he snapped.

"Well then, do whatever you were doing to me last time you jerked off~"

Yata blushed and his eyes grew wide. "…Y-You sure?" he asked, in awe. Fushimi was really going all out tonight.

"Y-Yeah…"

With that, Yata pulled away just enough to turn Fushimi over onto his stomach. "Lay still, okay?" Fushimi nodded in compliance. "Relax. I'll move you however I need you to be." Fushimi eyed Yata warily, wondering what exactly was going to happen, but complied nonetheless.

Bending over the edge of the bed, Yata pulled out several lengths of thin, soft rope. Fushimi wasn't paying attention, however, preferring to look away from whatever Yata was pulling out. He feared if he looked he would lose his nerve and call it quits. He loved Yata, he loved him dearly-but he just had this horrible fear in his head of how painful it must be.

Slowly and gently pulling Fushimi・'s arms behind him, Yata wound some of the rope around his wrists, tying it securely, before he began to move to tie some more intricate designs over the span of Fushimi's chest and back, attaching some more of the roped webs over his legs, binding them so they would stay spread widely. Throughout this process, Fushimi's face grew redder and redder, his mobility decreasing with every knot. Soon, all he could do was lay with his face pressed to the mattress, and wiggle his ass to try to get out. The ropes coiled at his knees were bound to his chest, giving enough slack so he wouldn't hurt himself, but not so much that he could close his legs.

Yata carefully rolled Fushimi over so he was laying on his back, and the skater licked his lips. "You look delicious like this, Fushimi…~" he purred, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his switchblade. Fushimi's eyes widened, and he stilled himself as the cold, sharp metal drew closer to his pale flesh. With one quick slash, Fushimi's robe lay in tattered pieces.

"Aww, Misakiiii…" Fushimi whined. Yata always destroyed his clothes and always his favorite ones! Meh… oh well.

"Call me master." Yata ordered, undressing himself completely, the candlelight bouncing and flickering off of his toned chest.

"Call you WHAT?" Fushimi asked in disbelief. He'd never seen this side to Yata before, and as nervous as Fushimi was… he was also getting rather turned on by this. He'd of course tied Yata up before-hell, he'd hogtied and gagged the poor guy and left him hanging for hours once-he regretted it later when Yata got himself out.

Fushimi's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as a hand clapped hard against his cheek. "MASTER." Yata ordered, before pulling up a riding crop and turning Fushimi back over so his face was pressing into the mattress, legs spread, and ass high up in the air. A humiliating position, most assuredly, but very erotic also.

"Nnh… are you gonna punish me, Master?" he groaned, playing along. Yata slowly ran the cool, hard leather between those beautiful pink cheeks.

"Only if you misbehave, Pet." He growled, leaning over Fushimi and nibbling on his ear.

"Mn-nnh… Mih… nnh… M-Misaki…" Fushimi moaned before uttering a shocked yelp, feeling something smack against his bare ass.

"I told you to call me Master." Yata reiterated.

"M-Master… unh… s-sorry," he panted softly, heat rising to his cheeks as well as his penis.

Leaning up to grab some lube off of the table, he squirted a liberal amount onto the handle of his riding crop, before he smeared some over Fushimi's tight hole, blowing on it softly to create a cold feeling. The bound man squirmed a bit, stifling a groan from the feeling.

Yata reached beside him and pulled up the sash from Fushimi's robe, dragging his hand slowly up along Fushimi's neck, before he wrapped the black fabric around Fushimi's eyes, disabling his vision temporarily. As this occurred, Fushimi squirmed again, biting his bottom lip in anticipation now.

As he slid his hand around to grip and slowly stroke Fushimi's half-hard erection, Yata pressed the handle of the crop firmly against Fushimi's hole. "Ha-aah!" the man whimpered, panting softly and uttering a small cry of pleasure as the handle slipped inside.

"Good boy," Yata purred, rewarding Fushimi by pushing the handle in deeper, twisting and thrusting it slowly, his other hand working at an agonizingly slow pace on Fushimi's dick.

"Ha-AAH! H-Hnnh!" he whimpered and groaned, trying his best to grind back onto the whip handle, before grinding up into Yata's hand. Without warning, Fushimi came into Yata's hand, shuddering with his orgasm. "Nnphhh…" he groaned, his moan muffled by the pillow as he buried his face in embarrassment.

"This won't do. BAD." Yata stated firmly as he pulled the whip out of Fushimi's ass, switching it around and smacking Fushimi's ass hard. "AAH!" Fushimi cried out as Yata delivered several hard spanks.

"Coming without permission, and before your master? Very bad." Yata growled, spanking Fushimi with the crop several more times, issuing cries each and every time.

Ugh, those cries were music to Yata's ears. He had always fantasized about how Fushimi would sound making the same noises Yata would often make whenever Fushimi dominated him, but never could he have imagined just how beautiful the real deal was.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Fushimi. And you're not going to cum until I say so." Yata purred, grinding his erection between Fushimi's slick red swollen cheeks. He could see how badly Fushimi was blushing, and it tickled him greatly to see how much his lover was feeling it.

Reaching into the chest and fishing around for a moment, his other hand rubbing at Fushimi's thighs, toying with some of the rope, he soon pulled out a small, sturdy silicone ring, pressing it at the tip of Fushimi's swollen cock, and rolling it over slowly, listening to those sweet moans, and feeling every movement Fushimi made.

"Nnh… Ya-master… mmh… fuck me, please," Fushimi panted breathlessly, wiggling his ass in the air to tease and goad Yata into giving in. "And take this thing off…" Fushimi groaned, sweat gathering on his brow, still blindfolded.

Reaching back into the chest, Yata pulled out a long, somewhat slender looking vibrator with a wireless remote control. "Fushimi, have you ever even played with yourself back here?" he asked, lubing up the toy before pressing the tip against that tight little pink hole. Fushimi panted and trembled. "No, master.. Ha-aah! N-Never!" he gasped, arching his back as Yata finally squeezed the tip of the vibrator inside, slowly working it in deeper and deeper, twisting and turning it every so often until it was completely sheathed deep inside of Fushimi.

Said man was reduced to a big ball of whimpers, groans, and pleads. Soon, those noises were escalated to urged panting and exasperated, loud moans as Yata switched the toy on to medium, watching Fushimi's cock grow fully hard again. "Mmmn… big boy, aren't we?" Yata teased, running his fingertip up along the underside of Fushimi's prominent erection, lightly tracing over a bulging vein.

"Ngh-please, master… please…" Fushimi panted and groaned loudly. Yata crawled around the bed, picking Fushimi's head up by his hair to kiss him ferociously. "I want you to suck my dick. I'll give you a lovely reward if you do a good enough job," Yata offered with a grin, before sliding the switch on the remote to a higher setting, watching Fushimi's movements become more needy and urgent. Ohh this was sooo good. Way better than his fantasies.

Fushimi searched blindly with his lips until he touched yata's erection, kissing and slurping his way up to the tip, before he slowly wrapped his lips around Yata, tasting the salty bitterness of precum, and groaning in appreciation.

"You like how your Master tastes?" Yata asked, stroking his fingers through Fushimi's beautiful, soft hair. Fushimi gave a muffled response, but judging by how eager he was now, and the lust in his groan, Yata could safely assume Fushimi's answer was a resounding yes. "Good…" Yata groaned, rolling his head back as he ground his hips upward, his fingers tightening their grip in that head of blue hair and pressing him down further. Fushimi almost choked at first, but after a few more tries, he slowly got the hang of it, and allowed Yata's erection deeper inside of his mouth.

"Ohh God, Fushimi…" Yata gave a low, throaty groan, grinding up at a bit of a quicker pace. The raven-haired man could feel his own orgasm rising quickly again, but just when he thought he was about to go over the edge, he was denied his release from that confounded ring. Whining pitifully against Yata's erection, Fushimi began to hump and grind hard against the mattress, his legs folded beneath him and spread, allowing the toy to grind deeper inside of him, assaulting a series of pleasurable spots. Yata fisted his hands in Fushimi's hair now and pulled him off of his cock, grunting as he came hard all over Fushimi's face. The thick white ropes of cum spurted mostly into Fushimi's mouth, who drank as much as he could.

"Such a dirty boy, Fushimi… look at you… humping the bed like you're in heat…~" Yata grinned sadistically as he leaned down to kiss Fushimi. He could taste himself on those beautiful pouted lips, distracting Fushimi as Yata grabbed one of Fushimi's arm-bands, wadding it up and replacing his lips with the cloth. Fushimi gave a muffled little grunt of disapproval, trying to spit out the fabric. "Tell ya what. If you can figure out how to get yourself out of this scenario, I'll let you do the same to me as soon as you get out. Deal?" he asked with a devilish smirk upon his lips.

"Hrnnh-RMMNHPH!" Fushimi hollered through the gag, biting down on it and beginning to jerk and squirm again. Yata lightly smacked his ass and kissed Fushimi's cheek. "I'll give you two hours to take me up on that offer~" he purred, before placing the remote on the pillow beside Fushimi's head, cranking it up to high and watching as those beautiful eyes widened with pleasure and ferocity. Lowering his head to kiss his bound lover through the gag, Yata gave a cute little smile, a genuine smile. "Thanks for the birthday gift~ I loved it." He whispered before he stood up, putting his boxers and a tank top on and walking out of the room to go watch some TV and cook.

Ah, maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all~

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this! I know I still haven't updated my other stories yet, but I'm seriously working hard on it. I promise. I really do love this pairing though, and although I'm a couple of hours late I wanted to wish Yata a happy birthday by giving him a chance to dom his lover-boy~

Yata: We cool.

Fushimi: HGRHGHPHMMMHPH! NN-NRRMMPH!


End file.
